du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-War money
|weight =0 |value =10 |baseid = }} Pre-War money is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Background Pre-War money was the currency of the United States of America before the Great War. Despite its former status, no contemporary individuals or organizations use pre-War money as a form of currency, treating it as a low-value collectable item instead. Since the holograms at the Sierra Madre Casino were programmed before the war, they still use pre-War money as their primary basis of exchange. Characteristics Pre-War money appears as a stack of indistinguishable bills. The item is valued at 10 caps per stack and is affected by the player's Barter skill. Pre-War money is somewhat plentiful. It can be found nearly anywhere money might be found in real life, such as cash registers, safes, suitcases and desks. As it has lost almost all value to the inhabitants of the Wasteland, it can also be found in garbage cans. Uses In both games, the primary usefulness of pre-War money is as a trade item, owing to its weightlessness and relatively high value. In Fallout 3, pre-War money can be used as ammunition for the Rock-It Launcher. It is the only weightless item besides alien crystals which can be loaded into the Rock-It Launcher. In the first add-on for Fallout: New Vegas, Dead Money, pre-War money can be exchanged for (or from) Sierra Madre chips while inside the Sierra Madre Casino. The exchange rate is 1:1 — one chip for one (stack of) pre-War money — making it a potentially profitable source of income given the availability of the Sierra Madre chips. Locations Pre-War money is found throughout the Capital Wasteland, The Pitt, Point Lookout, Adams Air Force Base, Mojave Wasteland, Sierra Madre, and Zion National Park. In the Capital Wasteland, pre-War money is often found in cash registers. Within the Mojave Wasteland, there is a lot in Searchlight Airport, the REPCONN headquarters, suitcases in Black Mountain and the bank within the Atomic Wrangler casino. ''Fallout 3'' *17 can be found in the main area of L.O.B. Enterprises. *15 can be found on a pool table in Dukov's Place. *10 can be found scattered about the lower offices of the Chryslus Building. * 12 are located on top of a safe in the basement of the Trapper's shack, in a cell with a swamplurk queen. * 24 can be found in room 1G of the Homestead Motel, 11 spread throughout the room and 13 located in a suitcase. * 39 can be found inside the sea cave. 25 can be found inside and around a chest next to a mattress. The other 14 are in a half-sunken boat with a skeleton. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' *39 bundles spread throughout the Lucky 38 *17 in the Atomic Wrangler casino *17 in the train station *20 in the Nevada State Highway Patrol Station *60 spread over three suitcases in the Lake Mead Cave *200 on the top floor of the REPCONN headquarters in Piers Isley's briefcase * 17 in the Sierra Madre vault * Hologram vendors carry large quantities of pre-War money, which you can use to barter with them Notes *Although ostensibly a form of currency, pre-War money is not considered to have a set value by merchants in Fallout: New Vegas; its price is directly affected by the player's Barter skill. *Based on the fact that pre-War money is always in stacks, it is difficult to determine exactly how much a single bill is worth post-war. Behind the scenes The blue colored cash strap is the American Bank Association standard color for a strap containing a quantity of 100 $1 bills. See also *Currency Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Economy Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition ru:Довоенные деньги